RockaBye
by OzoraWings
Summary: On a cold, rainy night, after a hard day at work, Haru is unwinding while watching a movie when the doorbell rings. It's late but that doesn't stop her from opening it, only to find a very hurt and bloody Tsunayoshi. TYL Fluff. TsunaXHaru. T for safety.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ known any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Rock-a-Bye.

One-Shot.

Haru let out a long suffering sigh as she relaxed onto her plush sofa, one of her usual chick-flicks flashing across her television, watching absently, while she chewed on a piece of sweet popcorn, trying to unwind from her hectic day at the salon, and most importantly, trying to forget about her last customer she had had to deal with; the woman couldn't be satisfied with anything she did - from how much milk she put in the lady's coffee, to the microscopic brushstrokes that had been left behind from when she had applied the second coating; Haru, however patient she was, had been driven crazy.

The brunette hated pompous people like her!. It wasn't like Haru didn't know what it was like to have money; she had been quite rich growing up, after all, but she couldn't fathom why other's felt the need to rub it in to people's faces - like they were somehow better.

Laughing bitterly, her attention soon split from her musings and movie, to the sudden ring of the doorbell. Puzzled, the brunette sat up, placing her bowl of popcorn to her side before she took a glance at her near by wall clock. The woman's eyebrows raising higher as she eyes clashed with the bold numbers - '09:39'. Who the hell would come at this time of night? - Vaguely registered as she felt her stomach churn, while a cold shiver travelled up her spine.

Swallowing past the sudden lump, she stood, wary of her surroundings as she walked out of her living room and to her short hallway and on to the door. Unlocking the barrier without bothering to look through the peephole, which in retrospect, was a very stupid idea.

Slowly opening her door, she felt her blood run dry; standing outside in the rain was one very familiar man, someone she loved dearly; Tsunayoshi Sawada.

But the joy of seeing him after half a year never registered as a mixture of fear and worry clouded her eyes, his dishevelled state gut wrenching; his black was slummed with his arms hung loosely by his sides. The designer suit black, but clearly covered in blood and torn in other places, his hands also covered in the crimson liquid substance.

The smell iron hit her nose as question after question entered her head, trying to order itself; Why is Tsuna in Japan? - Why is Tsuna outside my house? - Why is Tsuna visiting me so late at night - Why is he alone? - Did something happen? - Is Tsuna hurt? - Is that…

She went to speak, but she was stopped by the man she thought she knew so well, the man she knew as being so strong, whimper, a single tear falling from his half-lidded, unfocused eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, her body had acted on it's own; leading the boss in and closing the door behind them before she started to guide the man to the bathroom, which was thankfully big as she sat her friend on the edge of the bathtub.

Inspecting every inch of him - looking for any possible injuries, and trying to separate his blood to the others when she noticed a practically large tear in the brunet's dinner jacket, and sure enough, as she leaned in closer and pulled the two flaps of soaking material apart, she saw a bad gash to his side.

Grimacing at the look of the angry cut, she resolved to find her phone as she went to leave, though stopped mid-step as a small yet demanding tug graphed hold of her sleeve. Looking back, she gave Tsuna her undivided attention, maroon and chocolate eyes clashing as unspoken words passed between them, receiving the silent message loud and clear.

'_No doctor, I'm mafia!'_

Nodding her understanding, she went about chewing her bottom lip as she was stuck of what to do; she knew the cut was deep and if she had to guess, most likely from a knife or some kind of sword and as she felt the weight of her sleeve leave her, she jumped into action, gently undoing the knot in his tie and discarding the thing onto the floor, unbuttoning his shirt before tenderly removing the jacket and doing the same with those bits of clothing by dumping them onto ground - stripping him until his chest was bare and the bloodied garments were left on the floor.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Haru smiled reassuringly "I'll be back in a minute" she said softly as she watched his hazy reaction before leaving; the wound wasn't going to close itself and she couldn't just ignore it, she knew from her past dealings with their fights that he could easily bleed to death and with that in mind, the woman quickly found her sewing kit and got a needle and the thinnest thread she owned and proceed to the kitchen, where she found the sliver lighter Gokudera had somehow forgotten and started sterilizing the needle before dashing back to the bathroom.

Although Haru liked teen dramas and soaps, she also watched a lot of medical documentaries, and knew from that that the needle she was trying to use was the completely wrong shape; the kind she needed was turned on the head, bent, while hers was straight, but what worried her more then her incorrect equipment was when she started the difficult task at hand, Tsuna didn't react at all, not a flinch or a pained hiss, he was completely lifeless as he stared on ahead while she tried to close him up.

After she had finished, she had somehow managed to knot the end and cut the remaining string with her toenail scissors, she continued to clean up all the smaller cuts and abrasions, and finally started to run the water of her bathtub, making sure it was warm and not boiling, as to not agitate his injuries and proceeded slowly strip him of the last two pieces of clothing when the tub was full.

Lowering the man in gently, Haru got hold of a near by jug and poured it over his back and shoulders, refilling the container and washing away the grime from his limp hair before repeating the action, again and again as blood and ash parted from the strands.

If this had been any other time, she probably wouldn't know where to look and be utterly embarrassed, but right now, as her friend of over ten years sat numbly and emotionlessly, covered in wounds, she honestly hadn't thought about it, and instead continued her task of washing his hair clean and drying it after he had gotten out, before redressing him in some of her father's clothes she had managed to hold onto as Tsuna failed to act like he even realised what she was doing to him.

Though undeterred as she guided the man into her room and onto her bed.

"You look tired" she murmured as she pulled her duvet up over him "get some rest" she said before turning to leave; giving him the space he probably needed, though she was once again stopped, fingers weakly graphing hold of her shirt.

"P-please" he whimpered, his voice coarse and dry - his first words since he had arrived "please don't leave" he begged, tears running down his cheeks. Haru's lips trembled; it was painful to see him in such a state of agony that she complied, walking to the other side of her double bed and sliding under the crisp covers.

Laying on her side and propped up with her arm, she wiggled closer to the brunet and being up higher then he, put her arm under his head and pushed him closer to her chest, her other arm around his shoulders as his frail hand came up and rested itself on her stomach - joint warmth shared as she finally felt his frantic heartbeat.

Looking down, Haru saw his pained face, tears escaping his closed eyes as his skin was pasty, though his even breaths told her he had fallen asleep. Sighing, the woman stroked his hair, in an effort to calm him when she remembered an old western lullaby, that had been taught to her by her mother after she had had a nightmare-

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops" she sang "when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all" she hummed, repeating the small sung over and over again, until she felt the man completely relax.

"Goodnight, Tsuna" she whispered as she, herself began to settle, her last coherent thought being one of trouble; she knew from being around the Vongola since she were but a teen the rules involving bodyguards, and she'll be damned if she wasn't going to raise some hell when they finally came to pick their boss up.

Oh no, she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, she'd take it up with Reborn if she had to - yeah, that sounded good, as soon as it was morning and her lullaby was no longer needed.

* * *

**A/C - **

This idea came from the thought 'What would happen after Tsuna's first kill' and other ideas that surrounded that. To be honest, I'm not sure how well I've done with this, or if I like it or not, so sorry if I didn't do it justice.

On a softer note, oh many of you got read nursery rhymes or lullabies when you were little?, well I didn't *Laughs* I grow up on the Scooby Doo theme song, of which my mum only knew a few words too. I thank my stars that I didn't turn out as bad as I could have *Laughs*

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Rock-a-Bye_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
